Harvest Moon Ranch Island High School
by Kamiko Sunny
Summary: Kinomi and her parents move to an Island to start their lives over, after a bad experience Kinomi had leaving her traumatized.She's starting a New School year to hopefully make new friends.But what happens when her past finds her?Can anyone save her?


Me: Hi everyone!

Everyone: Hi!

Me: I hope you all can bare with me though all of this. I'm a new writer and all. So lets do this!

Claire (Raises hand): Excuse me.

Me: Yes Claire?

Claire: May I do the disclaimer?

Me: I forgot about that. Sure.

Claire: Kamiko-Chan does not own Harvest Moon or its Characters. Only Kinomi.

* * *

><p>Harvest Moon Welcome to Ranch Island<p>

~ Chapter 1 New Home. New School. ~

"Kinomi! Wake up! The ship is almost there!" A woman yelled as she knocked on the door to a guest's room. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" The girl yelled falling out of bed. "Ugh. I'm so tired." She complained sitting on the floor rubbing her eyes and yawning. She got up made her bed and took a quick shower. "Lets see. This outfit will have to do." She said putting on light blue jeans, a white tank top, sandals, and a dark purple jacket with short sleeves. She walked over to a mirror and put her hair up into a partial ponytail, a ponytail with the under layer of hair still down. She has dark blond hair that goes a bit down past her shoulders, and gray green eyes that are occasionally gray blue.

She packed her bags and head out of her room to the dining hall. "Where are they?" She questioned looking around. "Kinomi! Over here!" A man said. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was sitting at a small table with a woman. She had blond hair pulled back into a long ponytail and blue eyes. "Morning Dad! Mom!" She said as she hugged the two sitting down. "Morning Kinomi. Morning Sleeping Beauty." They said back. "Daddy. I'm not Sleeping Beauty. I woke up earlier this time." Kinomi said sitting down. "Yeah, because I woke you up." Her mother said rolling her eyes. Kinomi just pouted. "Well lets get something to eat. Claire, what would you like?" Kinomi's dad asked her mother. "I'll just have some cereal and an orange." She said. "Kinomi?" He questioned. "I'll get mine. Don't worry." She said and headed to the food counter. "Oh. Jack. Get me some coffee too, please." Claire said as she opened her bag to get something out. "Sure thing." He replied and went to get the food.

After they ate they went to the front of the ship. "Kinomi. See if you can find the Island." Her dad said as he sat down in a chair. "Kay!" She exclaimed jumping onto the railing. "Kinomi! You see it yet?" Her mom asked. "I don't know. What does the island look like anyway?" She asked. "We don't know." Her dad replied. Kinomi and Claire just glared at him before pushing him out of his chair. "Anyway. Lets look at the brochure for your school again." Clair said taking it out of her bag. "Ranch Island High School. That's a good name. Lets see. Your learning to be a rancher, that's why we're gonna live on a ranch. Now, there are two dorms. The boys' to the west and the girls' east. You may come home on weekends, holidays, or breaks. While here you will be attending classes and working." Claire read the brochure aloud. Kinomi then took the brochure to look at the school. "I guess I could get used to this. When does school start?" Kinomi asked looking through the brochure. "In three days. At least we can be together a bit longer." Clair said smiling. "Yeah, I guess." Kinomi sighed. A little while later the Captain spoke over the intercom. "Attention! We'll be docking at Ranch Island in about an hour! Please be ready to get off those of you who are leaving us." He said. "Great! I was about to go jump off and swim us all there." Jack said with a ranch magazine on is face. "Yeah right." Claire said making them all laugh.

When the ship finally stopped they gathered their things and got off. They walked until they got to their new home. "Wow! This place is so huge!" Kinomi exclaimed running in front on the house and falling backwards onto the grass. "I love it!" She exclaimed scrunching into a ball. It's perfect." She sighed and fell asleep. "I've got her. Can you carry her bags?" Jack asked picking her up and putting her on his back. "Sure. You think she'll always be this way?" Claire asked brushing Kinomi's bangs out of her eyes. "I hope." Jack replied opening the door to their new home. "Me too," Claire said quietly looking outside one more time before shutting the door. "Me too."

It was around lunch time when Kinomi woke up. "Eh? Where am I?" She questioned sitting up. She was on a pink bed with green sheets and pillows. The floor was dark brown and the walls were white. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a note. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kinomi,_

_How do you like your new room? Cute, right? Your dad and I already unpacked everything besides your stuff. We're visiting our new neighbors, so we'll be back later. Hope you slept well!_

_P.S._

_By the way, you and me are going to the school tomorrow to pick up your school clothes. _

_Love, Mom!_

"So that's where they are. Oh well. I guess I'll just unpack, then get familiar with the house." She said putting the letter back down. Looking around the room she noted there were: two windows with see-through green curtains, a medium sized closet, a bureau, a bookshelf, an antique vanity table, a desk, and a wooden trunk to store extra items. "Lets get work!" She said and started putting things away and decorating the room. In the end her closet was full of cloths, her vanity had pictures of her and her family, the walls had three posters, and her night stand had an alarm clock next to a lamp. Her desk had a few note books, pens, pencils and little figurines. Her bookshelf was now half full. She was about to go walk around the house when she saw her mom and dad coming up the road with some things out the window. She ran outside and greeted them. "Hey Mom! Dad!" She called running out to meet them. "Hey honey. Can you carry the box on top?" Her mother asked as she tipped the box into Kinomi's arms. "What's inside?" Kinomi asked. "One of our neighbors made a favorite of yours." Jack said. "Strawberry cake!" Kinomi exclaimed wide eyed. They just nodded making her run to the house and stand by the door waiting for them.

The first thing she did when they got in was open the box. "Can I please have a piece?" She begged giving them a puppy dog face. "Oh. Alright." They sighed in defeat. "Yahoo!" She yelled and cut a piece of cake. First she ate all the strawberries, then the frosting, and last, but not least, the cake. "Yummy!" She said smiling. Her parents just laughed at her. "What?" She blinked in confusion. Her mom then took a napkin, wet it, and wiped off the cake on Kinomi's face. Kinomi blushed in embarrassment. "Mom!" Kinomi complained. "Never mind. Wanna see my room?" She asked getting up. "Sure." They said.

When she showed them her room the first thing her mother did was ask where her stuffed-animals were. "In the trunk in front of my bed." She said and opened it up. There were about 12 of them in it. "Twelve? I thought you had nine teen." Her mother said. "She does." Jack said. Claire and Kinomi looked at him. "Four of them are on her bookshelf, and two of them are on her windows." Jack said still looking around the room. "That's only eighteen." Claire said. "You can't see the last one." Kinomi said making both of them look at her. "I wanted to take one with me to my new school so I already packed it." She said pointing to her bag. Her dad was gonna say something, but her mom elbowed him so he would leave. "Well, I'm gonna go make dinner. Hope you like pasta." He said leaving the room. "You want me to help you pack?" Claire asked after Jack left. "Sure." Kinomi said slightly sad.

When they finished packing they went to the kitchen and sat at the table. "Hope you like it." Jack said giving them a plate of pasta. "Thanks!" They said then froze when they took a bite. "What? Is it okay?" Jack asked as Kinomi fell out of her chair choking. "Kinomi!" They yelled and helped her up giving her some water. "You used to much pepper!" Kinomi gasped. "And what kind of salt did you use?" Claire asked cocking an eyebrow. "I used the salt in the purple container. Why?" Claire face palmed herself a his response. "Jack, the blue container is salt. The purple one is sugar." She sighed. "Oops. Sorry." He apologized scratching the back of his head. They ended up throwing his out and eating Claire's pasta instead. After dinner they all went to bed. "Please don't let this be a dream." Kinomi said looking out her window as she fell asleep.

The next day she and her mom walked to the school. "Do I have to go today?" Kinomi complained as they walked to the school. "You need your school clothes. Besides your meeting the principle." Her mom said. They walked until they came across a large building. "This is my school?" Kinomi asked amazed at how big it was. "You must be the new transfer student. I'm Principle Delton." A man said coming up to them. "Hi I'm Claire and this is my daughter Kinomi. We were told to come here to get her things for school?" She said shaking his hand. He had brown hair with a little bit of gray combed to the side. He also had a short mustache and brown eyes. "Aw yes! Right this way!" He said happily leading them into the building. This is your uniform and other things your gonna need for school. He said handing her a box of things with the uniform folded on top. "Thanks." Kinomi said and turned away and started to walk out. "You'll have to excuse her. She's a bit nervous about starting in a new school. Thank you." Claire said and ran to her daughter.

On their way back Claire noticed that Kinomi was in another world, again. "Kinomi." Claire said snapping her daughter back into reality. "Yes?" Kinomi responded instantly. "Are you alright with starting over here?" Claire asked in concern. "I'm fine! Now lets hurry up. Dad's probably wondering why we're taking so long." Kinomi yelled nervously rather than just say it calmly like she had intended. "Kinomi is this about," Claire didn't get to finish her question. "Drop it Mom. I don't want to remember that!" Kinomi snapped. " I'm. Sorry. Can we please just go home? This is why we came here right? To start over?" She asked hanging her head down and looking away. "Your right. Here I'll carry the box." Claire said taking the box. The rest of the trip home was in silence.

When the door shut Jack got up and went to the kitchen to help. "You guys took a while. Having some heart-to -heart?" He questioned with a smile. "We were-" "Talking up a storm about what it'll be like and how big the school is." Claire cut her off. Kinomi gave her a small smile then took her thing to her room for some more packing. "Tomorrow is our last day together for a while so I thought we should through a little party for her. What do you think?" Jack asked. Claire was going to say no do to recent events, but thought it over for a minute. "I think she that's just what she needs." Claire responded looking down the hallway to Kinomi's room.

Lunch and supper that day was pretty quiet except for when jack was talking up a storm. Later when they all went to bed Kinomi went to her bag and pulled out a stuffed animal. She then went over to her desk that was in front of a window. She took a pen out and started writing. When she was done she looked up at the moon and opened the window a little to let in some fresh air. She breathed it all in and then slowly exhaled. "Well Pebbles, I think this will be my safe haven. No more bad dreams. Not ever again." She said sleepily as she hugged her stuffed animal close to her and fell asleep on the desk.

The next morning when her mom walked in she didn't try to wake her up. Instead she walked over to her desk where she was sleeping. "What's this?" Claire asked looking at the paper Kinomi was writing on. She started reading it. "It's a poem?" She said a bit surprised.

_Comforting Protector_

_by: _Kinomi Landon

_White, Fuzzy, Soft, and _

_Speckled with Gray._

_A Star. Silver, Shooting, _

_Yet Frozen in Time, and Sparkling._

_It has wings, but can not fly._

_All Wrapped in White Silk._

_Eyes Filled with Emptiness, and _

_Unable to Feel Emotion…_

_Yet the Comfort it Gives Makes it _

_Seem To be Alive._

After she read it she looked to what Kinomi was holding. Her stuffed animal. It was a soft and fuzzy, white owl speckled with gray. It had a silver star stitched into its foot that looked like it was a sparkling, shooting star. It also had a white, silk ribbon tied around its neck in a bow. If you looked into its eyes you would see the emotion Kinomi's give off, emptiness, yet, at the same time you'd see happiness from all of the times Kinomi had it with her, and hugged it. "So this is her protector she always talked about. Thank you." Claire said as she looked into its eyes. For a second she thought it moved, which startled her. "What?" She questioned quietly so her daughter wouldn't wake up if she was just seeing things. All of a sudden a woman appeared. "Hello Claire." She said. Her hair was long, and flowed like a river of green and eyes of Peridot. She was dressed up in a sort of blue jinni-like costume. "Who?" Claire couldn't put the words together from what had just happened. "I'm the Harvest Goddess. You probably don't remember me though do you? We met when we were kids. That's right! You know me as Gracie." She said.

Claire was a little shocked as she remembered playing with her when they were toddlers. "What's going on?" Claire asked. "You were and are my only friend. When Kinomi was born you prayed that she would be safe. That's when I started looking after her from my home world. After the incident when she was younger I put some of my power into that stuffed animal of hers and gave it to her so it would protect her. It just happened to be that it gathered some life force with that power so it could live and protect her. Does that answer your questions?" She explained to Claire. "Thank you Gracie. Will you still protect her for me?" Claire asked. "Sweetie, I watched this girl grow up and have been doing my best to protect her. She's my daughter too. Does that help?" She asked. "Thanks." Clair said before Gracie left.

When Gracie was gone she looked back at Kinomi and her stuffed owl. She then looked at the clock. "10 O'clock! Kinomi. Wake up honey." She said gently rubbing her back. "Huh? Mom?" Kinomi asked tired. "Go get ready. We have a big day ahead of us." Claire said pushing her into the bathroom. "Oh. I should put this back." Claire said realizing she still had Kinomi's poem. She put the poem and Pebbles back into Kinomi's bag for school. When Kinomi was ready she came back to her room. "Mom? What are you doing?" Kinomi asked as she walked by her room with her mother still in it. "You had some things out so I put them in your bag." She said Walking out of the room. "Oh. Thanks." She said following her mom to the kitchen.

"Strawberry and chocolate pancakes! Do we have any," Kinomi was cut off when her dad put a clump of powdered sugar on it. "Thank you Daddy! Can I have some," Her mother then put a glass of orange juice next to her plate whit a slice of lemon. "Thanks Mom!" She said then started to eat her food. When she was done with her food and drink she heard something beep. "ten point seven seconds. That's a new record!" Her dad laughed. "Were you timing me again?" She complained. "Aw come on! I just want to have some fun. Now lets go down town to see what there is for fun." He said pushing in his seat.

As they walked around Kinomi made a map of the place and a key with the places she liked the most. They started to walk by a park, but Kinomi saw it and ran straight in. "Mom! Dad! Can you push me on the swing?" She asked. "She maybe a teenager, but she's still a toddler at heart." Her mom laughed while they walked to the swings. After she went on the swings she climbed the jungle gym and went down a couple of slides. She was about to go on something else when she saw a little boy under a slide crying. "Hello. Are you alright?" She asked crawling to the boy. "Who are you?" The boy sniffed as he wiped tears from his eyes. "My name is Kinomi. What's your name?" She asked crouching down to his level and putting her hands on her knees. "I'm Charlie." He said calming down a bit more. "Is everything okay Charlie?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "I was walking home with Mommy from Daddy's work place, but we got separated. Charlie began crying again. Kinomi instinctively hugged Charlie close to her. Charlie stopped crying and hugged her back. "Come with me." She said offering him her hand. He looked at her and took her hand.

She carried him on her hip to her mom and dad. "Mom! Dad!" She called as she ran over to them. "Who's your new friend?" Claire asked smiling at Charlie. "His name's Charlie. He got separated from his mom." She said. "Oh! Charlie would you like to stay with us for a while?" Claire asked looking at him shy closer to Kinomi. "How about we get ice cream? Then he can decide if he trusts us." Jack said to his wife. "Charlie you want some ice cream?" Kinomi asked him. "Can I have chocolate, vanilla and strawberry swirl?" He asked. "Are you kidding? Totally! Is that your favorite?" Kinomi asked excitedly. "Yeah." He replied. "You wanna be my best friend? We can have as much as you want." Kinomi said happily. "Strange how she can be friend a child within seconds, but a person her age over a long period of time." Her Mom said. "I don't know. That's a good thing." Jack said. "How?" Claire asked cocking an eyebrow. "One: Kids are great and two: That means she won't want a boyfriend for sometime." Right after he said that Clair hit him in the back of the head.

"Moron." She muttered as they followed Kinomi and Charlie to an ice cream stand.

After the got ice cream they played at the park a while longer and went out to look for his mother. "Charlie, where does your dad work?" Kinomi asked. "He's the owner of Chinese Warehouse." Charlie said. "That shouldn't be to hard to find." Jack said looking around. "Over there!" Charlie pointed at a Chinese like building. "Lets go see if anyone is in." Kinomi said. When they walked up to it there was a sign saying closed on the front doors. "Maybe we could ask someone around here if they know where he is." Claire suggested. Kinomi took Charlie and kicked the door down. "Who's there?" A voice yelled from upstairs. "Are you the owner of this place?" Kinomi yelled as the man came down. He had reddish brown hair that was combed back. "Yeah. You need something?" The man asked looking at her. Charlie started gripping her shoulder tightly. "Thief! Get out before I pound the snot out of ya'!" She yelled at the man. Holding Charlie protectively she glared at the man making everyone in the room shiver in fear. "I don't think so!" The man yelled taking a switch blade out from his back pocket. Kinomi took the closest thing to her and kicked it at the man sending him into the wall. Jack ran to the man and made sure he wouldn't do anything else while Claire found the alarm button and hit it.

A little while later the police came. "So he was here when you came in and he was going to attack you?" He asked looking at the unconscious man. "Correct." Kinomi said. "What happened?" A man yelled running through police cars. "Daddy!" Charlie yelled when he saw the man. "Charlie! Are you okay?" He asked taking him from Kinomi.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Please review. Criticism is aloud.<p> 


End file.
